User blog:Tamlin Lollis Love/Gods, Godesses and those yet to make up their minds...
Summary Pantheons are a little jumbled up at the moment, so I am going to (attempt to) clarify this by adding things to this post, and working from there. Basically all of religion will be on this blog, to be then added elsewhere. NB: All facts are not exact, as many myths and folktales derive from oral and bardic tradition. As such, there can be discrepencies as well as wild exxagerations, etc. which are not mentioned in the below. Myths Nyrdic Angels Alidera - The Angel of Beauty and Women, one of Skryd's commanding angels. Married to Batus. Avling - The Angel of Crop Farming, one of Odlum's commanding angels. Batus - The Angel of Ice and Snow, one of Skryd's commanding angels. Married to Alidera. Faren - The Angel of Fathers, one of Ormyr's commanding angels. Husdyr - The Angel of Livestock Farming, one of Odlum's commanding angels Hval - One of Fiskorn's Angels. Krug - The Angel of War, one of Harth's commanding angels. Laks - One of Fiskorn's Angels. Ligge - The Angel of Lies, Lomat's commanding angel. Makt - The Angel of Kings, one of Ormyr's commanding angels. Styrk - The Angel of Strength, one of Harth's commanding angels. Tilhel - The Angel of Healing, Lakmede's commanding angel. Torden - The Angel of Storms, one of Harth's commanding angels. Torsk - One of Fiskorn's Angels. Cosmology and Astronomy The Almenigal - The mulitiverse, created from the corpse of Nannyr by Ismyr. Within the Almenigal are all the planes of existence. Daer - The Day, or the Layer of Light. Helgard - The Nyrdic equivalent of the Hellish Realms (or at least the parts ruled over by Lomat) Lund - The Moon. Regarded in some cases to be a deity in itself. Musselnif - The whirlwind of ice and fire at the beginning of time. It will be created once again during Ragnarok. Nott - Night, or the Layer of Night. Soll - The Sun. Regarded in some cases to be a deity in itself. The Stjerne - The Stars. Regarded in some cases to be deities in themselves. Valgard - The Heavenly Realms or Gotrelm, depending on sources. Home of Valskal. Yggrskal - The Material Layer, more specifically the universe of Ulvania. Events Ragnarok - A set of three battles which see the end of time and the beginning of a new time. Kativa is believed by some to be the prime agent of Ragnarok. The War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves - A massive war which saw the Jotnir and the Dwarves wage war against the Gods after being cast from Valskal in failed attempts to create Vvana. The war, which was won by Ormyr, ultimately claimed the lives of Ismyr, Vvana and Besa. Gods and Goddesses Barntan - God of Children. Son of Odlum and Slaktra and brother of Barntra. Barntra - Goddess of Children. Daughter of Odlum and Slaktra and sister of Barntan. Besa - The wife of Ismyr and mother of Ormyr. Died in the War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves. Bostra - The Goddess of the Home. Married to Fiskorn. Created by Ormyr. Fiskorn - The God of Fishing. Married to Bostra. Created by Ormyr. Harth - The God of War, Strength and Storms. Son of Ormyr and Vvana. He is the champion of Valskal. Ismyr - Also known as "Ismyr the New". The Nyrdic god of creation who defeated Nannyr at the beginning of time after slaying Yllr. He created the world and the gods. He died in the War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves. Kopman - The God of Money and Merchants. Created by Ormyr. Lakmede - The God of Healing and Medicine. Created by Ormyr. Lomat - God of Lies, Trickery and Deciet and master of Helgard. Son of Ormyr and Vvana. Odlum - The God of Farming. Husband and Slaktra and father of Barntan and Barntra. Created by Ormyr. Ormyr - King of Valskal and the Nyrdic Pantheon, God of Kings and Fathers. Son of Ismyr and Besa, the husband of Vvana and the father of Harth, Lomat and Skryd. He created the human race from tree trunks and a number of the minor deities of the Nyrdic Pantheon from what few ice shards remained from Ismyr's battle with Nannyr. He is destined to die in the final battle of Ragnarok. Satsorn - The God of Gambling. Created by Ormyr. Skryd - The Goddess of Love, Beauty, Snow and Women. Daughter of Ormyr and Vvana. Slaktra - The Goddess of Family and Parenthood. Wife of Odlum and mother of Barntan and Barntra. She was created by Ormyr. Travirkun - The God of Woodcutting. Created by Ormyr. Vvana - The wife of Ormyr and mother of Harth, Lomat and Skryd, created from magykal ice by Ismyr. She died in the War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves. Heroes and Mythic Kings Hrafn - The Raven king who lives with Ormyr in Valskal. He was defeated in combat by Ormyr after taking out his eye, but was spared. Madhren - A Nyrdic hero famous for his slaying of the dragon Harkn. He now lives in Valskal and is one of the lovers of Skryd and father of the Valkyries. Locations Valskal - Meadhall of the Gods in Valgard. Monsters, Races and Villains Floed - The Winged Serpent who serves as Lomat's second in Helgard. Harkn - A Dragon who was slain by Madhren. Hjoti - One of the wolves of Ragnarok. Yllr - Known as "Yllr the Slain". The monster which swallowed up the world in the last world cycle. Slain at the beginning of time by Nannyr and Ismyr. Nannyr - Also known as "Nannyr the Old". The Nyrdic Villain who battles Ismyr at the beginning of time and from whose corpse the multiverse (The Almenigal). He was one of the slayers of Yllr. Skaal - One of the wolves of Ragnarok. Races Dwarves - The Dwarven race as in Ulvania, but supposed to have been created from a failed second attempt by Ismyr to create Vvana from a block of magykal ice, in which the ice shattered, hence their short stature. Cast into the earth after the War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves. It is interesting to note that these myths existed long before The Exodus of the Dwarves, suggesting there is some degree of truth in the myth. Jotnir - A race of Giants. Born from the first attempt to scuplt Vvana by Ismyr. Cast into the earth after the War with the Jotnir and the Dwarves. Referenced in the Vermundi Scroll as the servants of the Hrithmi or Ancient Ones, but this is not mentioned anywhere else and is usually discarded. Valkyries - The daughters of Skryd and the Nyrdic hero, Madhren, tasked by Ormyr to escort the worthy dead to Valskal. Laurentian Angels Amatori - The Angels of Amorina. Barbis - The Angel of Music.One of the chief angels of Fulvia. Husband of Salta. Fabris - The Angel of Art and Craftsmanship. One of the chief angels of Fulvia. Brother of Salta. Salta - The Angel of Dance. One of the chief angels of Fulvia. Wife of Barbis. Cosmology Infernium - The Hellish Realms, or at least the parts ruled by Morsinius. Oblivium - The empty blackness of space. Palatina - The Heavenly Realms, or at least the parts ruled by Aeteritus. Deified Emperors and Heroes Gods and Goddesses Aeden - The creator of the world who, alone in the universe, crafted a womb from stone and inseminated it, producing Aeteritus, Carmina, Aecorinus, Vestusia, Morsinius and Verana, before being banished to Oblivium by the Gods. Aecorinus - The God of the Sea and of Storms. Born from the stone womb of Aeden. Married to Vestusia. Father of Fulvia, Simatra and Sophia. Aeteritus - The God King of the Laurentian Pantheon and ruler of Palatina. Married to Carmina and the lover of many; both divine and mortal. Born from the stone womb of Aeden. Father of Marius. Amorina - The Goddess of Love and Sexuality. Supposedly created from the most beautiful marble statue within the centre of Urbinium and brought to life by Aeteritus. Patron of the Amatori. She is madly in love with Marius, who rejects her. Carmina - The Goddess of Home and patron of Urbinium. Born from the stone womb of Aeden. Married to Aeteritus and lover of many; divine and mortal. Mother of Marius. Fulvia - The Goddess of Art, Music and Dance. Married to Marius and daughter to Aecorinus and Vestusia, sister to Simatra and Sophia. Marius - God of War. Married to Fulvia. Son of Aeteritus and Carmina. Morsinius - God of Death and ruler of Infernium. Born from the stone womb of Aeden. Married to Verana. Simatra - Goddess of the Hunt and of the Moon. Daughter to Aecorinus and Vestusia, sister to Fulvia and Sophia. Sophia - Goddess of Wisdom and War. Daughter to Aecorinus and Vestusia, sister to Fulvia and Simatra. Verana - The Goddess of Spring, Summer and Fertility. Born from the stone womb of Aeden. Married to Morsinius. Vestusia - The Goddess of Time and Infinity. Born from the stone womb of Aeden. Married to Aecorinus. Mother of Fulvia, Simatra and Sophia. Monsters Races Category:Blog posts Category:Game Lore Category:Gods